PonyToast
PonyToast is the pseudonym of voice actor and radio personality, Sam Swicegood. His name refers to his OC's background story of being a pyromaniac. As one of the (if not the) oldest pyromaniac OC, he often uses the moniker "The Original Pyro Pony". Toast is the host of True Equestria Radio, a radio show podcast on Ponyville Live. History PonyToast has expressed interest in many mediums, including fan fiction, music, voice acting, and art. His rise to popularity with his Top 50 Pony Music Countdown every year on New Year's Eve led to Celestia Radio also gaining popularity before he left and joined with the quickly-growing Ponyville Live. Since then, Toast has been very active on social media, particularly Twitter. In 2014, Toast was invited to be a Guest of Honor at the TrotCon convention in Ohio. True Equestria Radio Launched in mid-2011, True Equestria radio was originally a parody of BlogTalkRadio host Ghost from True Capitalist Radio. The show evolved into a talk show with co-hosts, Capper General, SuperKamiGuru, Remington Hernandez, and Ernest. As of Broadcast episode 153, True Equestria Radio has entered an indefinite Hiatus. On March 22, 2014, Ponytoast had his 100th episode of True Equestria Radio. During its run, Toast has interviewed numerous people including M. A. Larson, Lee Tockar, and Dave Polsky. As of 2015-present, True Equestria Radio has not broadcasted since Episode 153 with no official confirmation of the shows discontinuation. According to the co-host of the show, Super Kami Guru, Ponytoast has left the fandom, and the fate of the Broadcast and it's future remains unclear regarding if the show will return, or if it has officially ended. Ponytoast has stated on Twitter that he may bring back True Equestria Radio, but will be heavily change in format unlike how it was in the past. True Equestria Radio Callers During each broadcast. Ponytoast gets numerous of calllers. Some callers are trolls, some are not. All the callers call in through either celliar or Skype. 502 502 is usually the first caller of every broadcast. He always doesn't troll but always talks about the topic, either being Episodes, Equestria Girls Movie, or any other topic being discussed. In some of the shows broadcasts, 502 has been said to be part of the KKK, however, he says he is not. Homer Bouvier Homer is one of the shows troll callers. From time to time he usually calls up and trolls Ponytoast, either by playing Splices, playing "Call upon the sea ponies", playing a song about Texas, or talking about the topic at hand. LyrasEBTcard LyrasEBTcard was one of the well known trolls of True Equestria Radio. He was well known for using multiple skypes to troll toast by playing splices, remixes, Sea Ponies, and anything that Toast hates. In 2013, he stopped calling in, however, he called in for the 100th episode for a thing he worked on for toast. 630/MaskedPony 630 or better known as "MaskedPony" is a frequent caller that calls in. During one of the broadcasts, MaskedPony has stated that he is brony who is surviving cancer, and is a fanfic writer on Fimfiction. Masked always talks about the episodes and gives his thoughts on them, or any topic at hand. From time to time, he often either plays "Call upon the Sea Ponies", trolls ernest, trolls Remington, or sends pictures of sea ponies to toast. During his time calling in, Ponytoast, Remington, SuperKamiGuru, Capper General, and Ernest developed a friendship with him. Ernests Mother(?) Ernests Mother(?) is a caller that calls in and talks to ernest. During one broadcast, she said that Ernests Nana(?) died which caused her to make the trolls make Ernest Nana(?) splices, or make fun of her death. It is unknown if the caller is indeed Ernests Mother or just a troll. Category:YouTubers Category:Artists Category:Voice artists